New Gods
by Remegar
Summary: A Stargate AU that follows the path of Dius Fidus the roman god of Oaths and his journey through the galaxy and beyond. I plan this to be an epic length story, constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**New Gods**

 **Awakening**

The newly awoken goa'uld blinked its eyes as it stared out of the tank. The room that he gazed at through the glass was resplendent in gold and awash in rich fabrics, ringing the room were priests of the goa'uld Lord Jupiter chanting. As his brothers and sisters swam by he looked out at the priests as they brought a desperately struggling man in. The man was taken to an altar in the center of the room and tied face down as the chanting from the priest started to increase in intensity. Images danced through the goa'uld minds, legions marched under the eagle's standard, worlds burned, a dark implacable foe fought with the shining legions, as fast as they appeared the images started to fracture then shattered likes window struck by a hammer.

As the high priest of Jupiter walked into the room the chanting abruptly ceased. "We are here today to witness the birth of a new god, may he reign with power" intoned the priest as he submerged his hand into the tank of goa'uld and snached the closest one with lightning reflexes. The prisoner tied to the altar started to struggle with The high priest quickly set the goa'uld onto the back of the neck of the frantically struggling prisoner. The goa'uld alarmed at being taken out of its native environment quickly dug through the man's neck and attached itself to his spinal cord.

The priests quickly untied the newly born god and carried him over to a waiting sarcophagus and laid him inside it, as the lid closed the priests knew that they would soon witness a new god take up his mantle.

* * *

As the goa'uld open his new eyes he was greeted by an expanse of bright pure white light. Then a line appeared in the expanse of the light, as the sides of what the goa'uld now recognized as a sarcophagus opened he sat up. As the newly born god climbed out of the sarcophagus with eyes that burned a brilliant gold he was greeted by the high priest of Jupiter. "My lord, please follow me. Lord Jupiter awaits you in his throne room."

"I will follow when I am ready" sneered the newly born goa'uld, "remember your place."

"My Lord, I know my place. Lord Jupiter awaits you."

As the newly embodied goa'uld stood rose from the sarcophagus two of the priest walked forward and draped a crimson robe on the shoulders the new god. As soon as the robe was upon his shoulders he strode towards the exit tightening the sash. Two kneeling legionaries stood from their posts outside the ritual chamber at the sound of the new gods footsteps, the priest nodded to the legionaries and turned back. The legionnaires trailed in the new gods wake as he followed the memories of his ancestors towards the throne room of Jupiter.

As the as yet unnamed god strode imperialistically down the temple hall he thought of what he would be needed for, the last instance of Jupiter raising a new goa'uld was after the attrition of the war of vengeance. The unnamed goa'uld shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, he did not know how he knew this, only that he did.

Looking beyond the columns supporting the ceiling, the goa'uld saw the temple grounds. They where a riot of color the reds and golds of fall clothing the trees, the grass beginning to brown, the men and women in their wraps, dress, and togas wearing colored sashes as they went about their business. Some of the people listened as priests and priestess taught, a group was gathered around a Oracle as she foretold events. Abruptly the group found themselves before a massive set of doors, easily twice the height of a tall man, the doors were worked with gold and silver with stylized images of a man smiting foes with lightning or dismembering a giant. The group had reached the main doors of Jupiter's temple.

Under the new god's view a squad of centerions in gold filigree armor through open the massive doors. Waiting just inside was a honor guard of Praetorian's, the elite of the elder god's soldiers. The Praetorian's wore the best armor available to the imperial council, the spears they held glinted in the light and the daggers sheathed at their waist were all worn with long use. Immediately the newly born god understood the implicit message, Jupiter was honoring him and warning him in one message. The Praetorian's could and would kill him without a moment's hesitation but also they would protect him to the death until told otherwise.

The honor guard quickly and precisely, fell in step with the proceeding newly born god. As the goa'uld walked through the temple he saw priests and priestesses going about their duties, some taught classes of adults destined for the clergy, others walked along with crystalline slates in their grasp reading or carrying the slates somewhere, finally the unobtrusive slaves were scattered everywhere, some cleaning, some working with masons to add a fresco to the side of a fountain inside a courtyard. As the goa'uld observed these things the group arrived at the heart of the temple.

The group entered the central courtyard of the temple, the inside was ringed with a red marble awning supported with fluted pillars two feet across, the newborn god started to walk out into the 50 foot long courtyard as the centurions that had been escorting him kneeled, the Praetorian's kept in perfect step.. Directly in front of the door starting at the edge of the awning and ending 15 feet in front of the massive throne made of white marble seated on a short dais, on this dais stood a large man, he wore a pure white toga with a blood red sash. As he turned to face the approaching footsteps His eyes burned bright then faded to a startling blue. when the group reached the foot of the dais they kneeled and bowed their heads to their remaining knee.

"Rise my son"came the muted thunder of Jupiter's voice.

The simple sentence awoke memories in the newly born symbiote, he knew the ritual that was about to be performed. The time for questions would come later.

"I stand before you, ready to swear the ancient oaths.."

"Are you able to bear the rights, responsibilities, and accept the consequences of the oaths?"

"Yes, My Lord"

"Repeat after me, On this day I make an unbreakable Oath."

"On this day I make an unbreakable Oath."

"I swear to Lead Well, Rule according to the Laws governing the gods as laid down by the Imperial Council."

"I swear to Lead Well, Rule according to the Laws governing the gods as laid down by the Imperial Council."

"I swear to Protect the Empire, to rediscover the ancient knowledge, to Hunt and Destroy the ancient enemies of the Empire."

"I swear to Protect the Empire, to rediscover the ancient knowledge, to Hunt and Destroy the ancient enemies of the Empire."

"This Oath I swear before the Creator, and on the Mantle that will be bestowed on me!"

"This Oath I swear before the Creator, and on the Mantle that will be bestowed on me!"

"Then I bestow upon you the Mantle of Dius Fidus, Keeper of Oaths, bear it well and defend its honor for many centuries."

Then suddenly the newly born god's mind unfolded and he was The Keeper of Oaths, a ruler and leader, a soldier and a god. He remembered centuries of war, of peace, of lives long passed.

He was Dius Fidus.


	2. Begging of a gods Legend

**The Beginning of a gods Legend**

Even though the sun had yet to rise Dius Fidus was awake. He sat at the single table in the opulent suit that he had retired to after the previous days ceremony. He sat his staring at the plates that contained the remains of his breakfast, and thought.

He had a name. No not just a name, a Mantle.

He remembered leading armies, laying waste to his enemies, raping planets and their inhabitants in war. He remembered being a King, a Tyrant, a Warlord, and a god, he had ruled planets, and systems. He remembered the taste of centuries old wine, the soft and silken skin of lovers dead millennia ago, he could see a shattered planet scared and burning, cratered from orbital bombardment and see his death coming as a flaming ship hurtled toward his position, he could hear the hymns sung for his glory whose echoes had faded long ago.

Yet these memories where not his, they were disorganized and distant, haze like and blunt edged, a dream remembered. These were the memories of the others that held his name, his Mantle, his inheritance. He was a child of Jupiter, a god, long lived and immortal through his legacy. He was not one of the nameless trash that crowed their strength from the roof tops, he was the Keeper of Oaths, The Oak, a warrior and god.

The door to his suite opened waking him from his reverie, a slave entered with her head properly bowed. Clothed in an off white tunic that hung to her knees, with bare feet, the slave girl saw the room's occupant was awake and with a subtle gesture of her head asked for permission to proceed. Taking a moment to admire her lithe form, Dius then waved his hand to the used plates. With a bow to him she quickly collected the remains of his breakfast and exited, bowing as she passed through the door.

The pounding of armored boots on marble came from outside his door, entering a centurion knelt before him.

"My Lord the Imperial Council requests your presence."

Rising he replied "Lead me to them."

As Dius exited the suite a pair of Jupiter's legionnaires fell in behind him, as he did not have his own legion yet. The group walked deeper into the main temple skirting the formal courtyard Dius had received his name and Mantle in the day before, making good time toward the Councils chambers.

Within ten minutes of leaving the suite Dius had spent the night in they arrived. The Legionnaire's that had been escorting Dius left to return to their post, as two Praetorian's swung open the Council chamber door.

Walking inside the room Dius was immediately the center of attention. There were 12 occupied thrones upon a u shaped dais with the open end facing the doors, in the center created by the arms of the dais kneeled the First Prime of Jupiter. Along the outside of the room were lesser gods and their retainers, the functionaries of the empire, the ones that made the bureaucracy of the Empire function.

Juno gestured to her husband's First Prime "Leave us, we have matters to discuss with our newest son"

"Yes my lady"

As the First Prime exited the room the doors shut with a soft thump, belying their ability to withstand a direct strike from vehicle mounted weapons. Dius stepped into the center of the dais and faced Jupiter and Juno who were seated at the center of the u.

"You have been summoned before the Imperial Council to receive your domain and to be informed of recent developments regarding the Kingdoms of The Nile."

"Lord Jupiter, what developments are you referring to? We have had little contact with that backward, cowardly lot of _Gonach_ , since the defeat of The Dark One."

"Our spies have heard little but rumor, supposedly the First Prime of Apophis has defied his god and fled Chulak." spoke a man clad in a tunic and breeches bordered with gold, and belted with a brown silk sash. His throne was worked with snakes and a staff rested against the left side of his throne.

"Lord Mercury, the information seems trivial-"

" **Do not tell a member of this council what is and is not Trivial"** thundered Jupiter, eyes burning with golden fire, " **We are the Imperial Council, we are the rulers of the Empire, we can have you killed on a whim, remember your place!"** He was punctuated by the Praetorian guards that ringed the chamber stepping forward as one and activating their spears, the blade split down the middle and with a hissing snap blue plasma arced up the blades length.

From his knee Dius spoke, "My Lord, I apologize".

"Our Empire only holds together due to our strength, and our ability to see common goals, something many of our kind have forgotten or ignored. This Council exists to help guide the Empire, and as a way to expand the Empire's rule. Due not mistake our seeming generosity with weakness, you need us far more than we need you. If need be we can rip you from that host and feed you to the _skrath_ , and raise a more agreeable godling _._ "

"Lady Venus, I do not doubt your or the Council's power, nor do I doubt your necessity. I swore the Oaths and I will abide by them."

"Good, you know when to listen." came the gravelly voice of an imposing man. He was in full armor, leaning forward with his hands clasped and his elbows on his knees. The throne he was seated on was a simplistic things, all straight lines and sharp corners, what captured the eyes attention was the large hand and a half sword embedded in the marble to the right of the throne. The blade was obviously old, yet seemed to have a presence, it was a calm frozen indifference that radiated from the blade and the man.

Silence permeated the room, the stares of all in the room centered on Dius Fidus. None of the lesser gods dared to move lest they draw attention to themselves.

"Enough of the posturing, if the whelp is to die, end him, do not keep us in suspense" growled Mars as he sat back in his throne. The silence stretched an endless moment.

With a sideways flick of his hand Jupiter dismissed the Praetorians to their posts.

"Dius Fidus, you are to rule the Choechs Province, which is in the State ruled by Vesta, the province currently consists of two systems that have been newly settled, you are to secure and expand the border and the province with it.

A new Legion is being raised for you, after this expanding your forces falls on you. You will be supplied with two _Ha'Tak,_ their compliments of death gliders and _Tel'Tak_ , also you shall receive two _Al'kesh_."

"My thanks to the Council for their generosity. When will I leave for my Province?"

A smoky female voice answered, "Are you so ready to leave us? It is not every day that a god is reborn. Nevertheless it will take two weeks to raise a legion for you, and time for the competition for your First Prime to take place."

"You honor me my lady." replies Dius.

"Also I have someone for you to meet, she shall one of your priestesses and your Lo'Tar. Now I am honoring you, see that you do not offend my honor." said Vesta, as she gestured a woman in a red dress stepped forward. She wore her black hair long passed her shoulders, her dress was a deep red and provocatively low cut. Her onyx eyes flashed with intelligence before demerly being lowered.

"Her name is Adrastia, she has been trained as a priestess in preparation for your ascendance. She is capable in a myriad of skills."

The newly reviled Adrastia stepped down from the dais and joined Dius Fidus in the center of the court, she knelt in a bow first to Dius then to the Council.

"The tournament to select your First Prime will begin in three days, it is being held in the Grand Coliseum the competitors are being selected now. This Council session is adjourned." Came the voice of Jupiter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colosseum**

Blood splashed, pooled then was absorbed by the thirsty sand as the spear was ripped from the tiger mouth. The crowd roared its approval as the gladiator bowed to the newly born god who sat in the Pavilion. As the gladiator left the arena several slaves entered and dragged the tigers corpse off to be skinned and processed, the skin would go to the gladiator as he had killed the beast in single combat and the meat would go to feed the crowds.

Dius Fidus looked out at the colosseum, a fifteen story tall structure capable of seating thousands. Every seat was full, vendors sold goblets of wine, hunks of unidentified meat, and metal containers of water. The entire colosseum was packed, filled to capacity and beyond, there was even a line to get in the building. All to celebrate his rise, he was here to watch the Legates of multiple Home Guard Legions compete for the position of First Prime. All the Legates we veterans of different conflicts, some had been blooded on pirates, some on other kingdoms, states, and powers. Even though there had been no major wars between the Goa'uld powers in the last few centuries there were still minor conflicts over resource rich systems, and the games on neutral planets, these served as an uneasy and unofficial way to gamble jaffa, slaves, planets, and in the most extreme cases systems.

It was the second day of the games.

A Myrmidon enters the arena, clad in the traditional armor and wielding a sword and shield. He salutes Dius then faces the opening gate opposite him, as sounds of shuffling, grunting, and growls echo from within the tunnel. Three unas are herded outside by spear wielding keepers, once the last unas is outside the keepers quickly retreat and the gate slams shut. The larges and scar covered being growled and clawed the smallest unas. With a short yelp the small tan hided unas danced back and collided with the closed gate.

The deep green largest unas gave a rasping snort and smelled the myrmidon, who during the byplay had been circling around the arena wall toward the unas's backs. With a barking cough the alpha unas charged. The two remaining unas quickly follow the larger one.

With a step to the right the myrmidon smashed the charging alpha in the left side sending him off course.

Stepping into the smallest unas's charge the myrmidon rammed his sword into the gut of the unas, then with a savage yell slashed the blade through the monster's stomach and out its right side.

By then the alpha had recovered and was circling to the left of the myrmidon as the third unas circled to the right. with a sharp bark both unas charged.

The myrmidon skipped back and to the left almost avoiding the unas alpha completely, at the last second the unas alpha swung out and gashed the myrmidons right forearm.

Ignoring the pain the myrmidon planted his feet and bashed his shield edge on into the third unas. Once, twice, three times he smashed the edge of the shield into the face of the unas shattering its jaw and sending blood and teeth flying.

As the third unas stumbled back from the blinding pain the myrmidon lashed out with a short kick to the right knee, breaking it and bending the leg backwards into a v. With a shard of bone sticking out of the shredded muscle of the unas's leg, and a shattered face the myrmidon located the alpha unas and charged with a wordless yell.

With a roar the alph met the charge head on. As the alpha and the myrmidon smashed together the alpha grabbed the shield edges and with a full body twist through the myrmidon off to the right and behind him. This left the myrmidon rolling on the arena floor and the shield in the unas's hands.

Quickly the unas through the shield at the recovering myrmidon and charged.

The myrmidon scrambled to his feet and ran toward the charging unas with a primal scream of rage.

Ducking under the unas's swiping claws the myrmidon tackled the unas and drove both of them to the ground.

Landing on top the myrmidon straddled the unas and proceeded to repeatedly stab the unas in the chest with screaming his rage at the beast.

After the alpha's chest was reduced to a shredded mess the myrmidon stood.

With his left hand he pulled his helmet off to reveal a tanned visage with long brown hair bound behind his head and blood and gore streaked features but no rank marking. He wiped his face, removing most of the chunks of unas that had been flung by his frenzied stabbing of the alpha and smearing the green blood onto his face.

He walked over to the smallest unas, which was lying in a massive pool of blood and spilled intestines. And checked it for signs of life, finding none he proceeded over to the third unas that he had crippled earlier in the fight.

Even with a shredded leg and shattered face the remaining unas hissed at its enemy, as it struggled to its knees. With a look of pity on his face the myrmidon stabbed down through the unas's collar bone deep into its internal organs, ending its life quickly.

The crowd roared, pleased with the bloodshed.

* * *

As the myrmidon left the arena Dius gestured to Adrastia. Handing her a platinum rectangle and a golden engraved laurel wreath, both taken from a slave standing nearby who held prizes for Dius to give to those that pleased him.

"See that these reach the myrmidon that slew those unas, even if he is not capable of becoming my First Prime he is a worthy warrior. Tell him that if he is ever in need of service i would consider him for my personal guard."

As soon as she had received these instructions Adrasia gestured to a slave and handing the items over relayed the instructions and showed the slave on his way.

"My Lord, there are still three days until the final contestants are decided, is there anything you would like done in the interm?"

"No, let the games proceed as planned."

"Yes my Lord, Grape?"

She asked as she held a purple grape up to Dius's mouth, when he opened it she fed him with a small smile.

* * *

It was the fifth and last day of the games to Dius relief, he was tired of sitting on the uncomfortable seat and being fed fruit. He wanted to rule, to see his worlds, to build his own provence. While he understood that the empire was necessary and that the council ruled, for a good reason, all goa'uld want to conquer, to rule, it is only through mastering these impulses that the empire differed from a band of warlords and savages. While he knew this intellectually that did not change the fact that this wait was chafing at him.

Although the last three days had not been boring though, there had been a circus with many exotic animals from many worlds. Everything from great cats, to Elephants, to even _skrath_. It was uncommon to see traveling circuses due to the need for security and the need for a Major god to approve the constant movement of a large group of people and equipment freely through their territory.

This circus hailed from Diana's territory, as she had the greatest amount of freemen in her territories. The circus was massive and had many acts, it had plays, some historical, some fantasy. It had strongmen and contortionists, the circus even boasted dancers of great skill. Dius had bought a few that were slaves, one never know when one would need dancers to impress others or liven his court.

There had been more fights, some memorable such as a trained _skrath_ fighting captured Jaffa, those that survived for ten minutes had been taken as slaves for the colosseum.

The Fourth day was taken up with Dius's new legion presenting itself, ten thousand legionaries including their vehicles had paraded past while his ships were readied.

Blasts from horns and Adrastia's hand gently resting on his shoulder snapped the gods attention back to the arena as the last two challengers stepped out from behind the gates. On the right side of the arena stood a man in traditional Thracian armor, his light shield held loosely at his side and his bundle of spears in his left hand.

On the left side of the arena stood a man in traditional Mirmillon armor, his tower shield resting on the sand and gauntlet sword shining in the sun.

A herald walked into the center of the arena and spoke to the crowd.

"Here stand two Legates of the Home Guard, they will compete to find the First Prime of the god Dius Fidus, Lord of Oaths.

This fight will be to incapacitation or surrender, both men are loyal and honorable warriors, they have no need of an honorable death to expunge a stain on themselves or their families.

In the Thraician regalia is Quintias Avitus, the Legate of the seventh Home Guard who burned the pirates of Selganus.

In the Mirmillion regalia is Egranus Cato, the Legate of the fifteenth Home Guard who proved his valor in securing the Aphranus system for the Empire.

May they fight well and may the gods watch them with pleasure."

* * *

Egranus blinked the sweat from his eyes, _fucking helmet will be the death of me._ He stared across the arena at Quintias, a man known for his ruthlessness. As the herald talked to the crowd he prepared himself for the coming fight. He held the advantage of a tower shield and true armor while his opponent had range and speed.

Soon the herald had finished his speech and left the arena floor. Both warriors turned and bowed to the newest member of the new god looked down at them from his pavilion and returned their bow with a nod of his head.

As both combatants faced each other a horn sounded and the match began.

Immediately Egranus pulled his heavy shield to his chest facing Quintais head on. Even as his shield was moving in a spear flashed across the arena and impaled itself into the shield.

With a spear hanging out of his shield Egranus jogged forward trying to close with the unarmored Quintias.

Another spear whistled through the air and imbedded itself into the top of the shield further unbalancing it.

The third and fourth spear followed the third spear into the top of the shield, making the already cumbersome object nigh wieldable.

Quintias quickly circled to the right of Egranus and charged him, trying to stab him in his unarmored side.

Spinning to the right Egranus twisted his arm free of the straps holding the shield to his arm and kicked it into Quintias as he entered melee range.

The heavy tower shield smashed into Quintias who only had a split second to react by trying to raise his lite wicker shield. With a sickening pop crack Quintias's shield and forearm broke under the combined weight of the flying tower shield and the force of the Legates kick.

Egranus charged at his downed opponent trying to win the match quickly. Suddenly the haft of a spear wiped out and and smashed into his knee sending him face first into the ground with a pained grunt.

Quintias with the crowd cheering his recovery scrambled to his feet and kicking Egranus in the side flipped him onto his back. The he thrust his remaining spear towards Egranus throat, stopping a hairs breath from breaking the skin over his adam's apple.

Over the roar of the crowd and the braying of trumpets Quintias heard the herald announce " I give you Quintias Avitus, First Prime of Dius Fidus."


End file.
